


Obedience

by katambrosius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Chair Bondage, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Chris and Yuuri make Victor hold his piss.  When he disobeys them, they go to more extreme measures.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend, who requested chrisvictuuri months and months ago. I hope you enjoy! <3

Victor shifted on the couch, trying to pay attention to the news. Why Chris insisted on watching it, especially now, of all times, he’d never understand. He shifted again, raising one leg slightly, and then the other. If only he could press his thighs together, but he was under strict instructions from Yuuri. _Legs apart_. Yuuri, on his right, and Chris, on his left, were holding his hands firmly in theirs. 

Victor bit his lip and then sighed, his feet tapping on the ground. “Are you going to let me pee soon?” he pouted at the TV. Yuuri’s free hand came across to rub his arm gently. 

“Maybe.”

Victor huffed and squirmed, frowning as his bladder pounded away. He arched his back up, thrusting his hips back, and lent his head back against the couch. He wanted to close his legs so badly. Slumping back, he gnawed at his lip and closed his eyes. “You’re being so mean to me.”

“We know,” chirped Chris happily. “You’re just so adorable like this.” He turned on the couch, bringing a leg up beneath him and faced Victor. “I could watch you squirm all day.”

“Too bad for you, but I can’t hold all day.”

“You could,” mused Yuuri, his hold on Victor’s arm tightening. “We could keep you full for hours, just letting you pee a little bit at a time.”

Victor turned to stare at him, wide eyed. “You wouldn’t, _Yuuuuuriiiii_!”

Yuuri just smiled slightly and averted his gaze. “Chris is right, I could watch you squirm all day, too.”

Victor moaned at the thought, and his dick twitched, hardening further. Traitorous thing. He shifted again, and this time he couldn’t stop his legs from pressing together. He rubbed his thighs against one another and tilted his hips, groaning. Chris’ hand tightened so hard around his that he hissed with pain, tried to pull away. “You’re hurting me” he complained, and Chris loosened his grip immediately with a muttered apology. He stood up, and Yuuri stood beside him. They frowned at Victor’s legs pointedly, and tutted in unison. 

“You know what I said would happen if you couldn’t be good,” said Yuuri. 

“We gave you a chance to behave yourself, but you’ve proven that you can’t be trusted,” nodded Chris. 

Victor gulped, his thighs stilling as he looked between them guiltily. They pulled him up and led him into the bathroom. He knew what he was going to see, but the sight of the plastic covered chair still sent shivers down his spine. A whimper caught in his throat as Yuuri picked up the coils of rope sitting on top of it. 

“Strip and sit.” Chris’ voice left no room for argument. Victor obeyed. 

It was cold in the bathroom. The door had been left closed so that the heat couldn’t sneak in, and Victor noticed that someone had opened the window. He shuddered as he pulled off his tee shirt, the cold making his bladder contract. Shifting his hips in place, he pulled down his sweatpants, revealing his lack of underwear. His cock sprang free, half hard and twitching. Chris whistled from somewhere behind him, and Victor looked up to catch Yuuri’s eye. He was blushing, and Victor sent him a reassuring wink. Yuuri needed to know how much he was loving this. 

He pulled his socks off as he pulled the sweatpants over his feet, and he tossed his clothes into the corner. Victor cradled his protruding bladder gently in one hand as he walked over to the chair and sat down. The plastic crinkled as he squirmed into the seat, and he heard Chris chuckle. Yuuri had picked up the ropes, and with one last glance at Victor, he got to work. 

He secured Victor’s hands first, behind his back, checking with his fingers to make sure the bonds weren’t too tight. Then he tied his ankles to the legs of the chair, and higher up, just below his knees. Victor couldn’t close his legs no matter how hard he tried. He still had quite a bit of movement, and he made use of it. His bladder was aching inside him, the distended flesh stretching his stomach out. His piss was pressing against his cock from the inside, and he had to force his muscles to keep holding it pack. Victor could feel sweat beading on his skin, and without his clothes to hide it, Chris and Yuuri could see it too. 

Chris came around from behind, and ran his hand over Victor’s abdomen, pressing down experimentally. Victor stiffened, but didn’t flinch away. He’d been bad enough already. “Are you going to tie some rope around his bladder?” Chris looked over his shoulder, and Yuuri nodded, holding up three longer bits of rope. 

“Here, I’ll show you.” Chris backed out of the way and watched Yuuri get to work again. He moved behind Victor, reaching around him to wrap the rope around his lower chest. He tied it loosely behind him, and then pushed the rope down. Yuuri tightened it as he went until the rope was cutting into his stomach right above his bulging bladder. Victor was still staring at the emphasised bulge when Yuuri tied another rope below it. 

He gasped out, his fists clenching as Yuuri tightened the rope across the bottom of his bladder, the bulge separating into two as it was squashed. Victor whimpered, his face scrunching up with concentration. He was going to burst any second, his back teeth were positively floating. He opened his eyes to see Yuuri hold up one more rope. He gulped. “Please?”

He looked into Yuuri’s eyes and begged. “Please, please I won’t be able to hold it, please?”

Yuuri looked to Chris, who took over. “Alright, love.” He knelt down in front of him. “You know, this would have been so much easier for you if you’d behaved. We gave you the chance to be a good boy, but you were naughty, and this is your punishment.” Victor moaned as the words went straight to his cock, which stood up against his stomach. He didn’t think he’d wanted to touch it so badly in his life. 

Yuuri came to kneel at his other side, and slender fingers reached out to press lightly into his swollen bladder. Victor gasped and shook, his whole body quivering with the effort it took to hold on. His legs pulled hard against the ropes. “Look at you, struggling. You want to close your legs so badly, don’t you?” Victor could only nod, and he watched as Yuuri’s hand moved around. He pressed down again and again, his fingers circling Victor’s cock, but never touching it. He whined. 

“I can’t hold it, please, please, I can’t…”

Yuuri withdrew his fingers, making way for Chris’. Chris didn’t go for his bladder, but instead his fingers hovered above his aching cock. “Do you want me to help you?”

Heat pooled anew in his stomach, and his cock twitched at the thought. “Yes, yes, please! Please Chris!”

“Will you be a good boy and hold in your pee if I help?”

“Yes, I promise, I’ll be good,” he panted. He tried to thrust up to touch Chris’ hand, but only succeeded in digging the ropes further into his abused bladder. “Fuck,” he gasped, and fought against the sudden overwhelming need to piss. He mostly managed, his hard on helping, but a few drops made their way out and trickled down his length. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Vitya,” spoke Yuuri, tutting. “You’re such a bad boy, letting your piss out before we said you could.”

“It was only a drop, please, please…”

Chris lowered his hand slowly, and Victor held his breath and watched. One finger, then two, gently tapped down on his cock, then they slid around and stoked up the underside. Victor shivered and gasped as pleasure fought against desperation, his eyes rolled back. Chris massaged softly, and then wrapped his hand around his shaft, not squeezing yet, but holding. He pumped his hand up and down a few times, and then he squeezed. 

Victor moaned, pleasure definitely won that time as relief shot through him. It was so much easier to hold when Chris was gripping him tightly. Victor focused on breathing, and the sensation of Chris’ hand as he stroked him. He was so lost to reality that he didn’t notice Yuuri had moved until soft lips pressed against his jaw. 

Victor’s eyes flew open to see Yuuri kneeling up close. He was sucking a line down from Victor’s jaw to his collarbones. He placed a kiss right in the dip between them, before leaning up to kiss Victor on the lips. Victor kissed him enthusiastically, no longer having to put in effort to hold back his piss. Chris was doing that quite nicely. He moaned into Yuuri’s mouth, and closed his eyes again. He felt hands tangle into his hair and pull slightly, he moaned again. 

Chris twisted his wrist and used both hands, working in opposite directions. Victor pulled back from Yuuri and panted, all his attention drawn to his desperate cock. He gasped out, “I’m going to come, I’m going to- I…” His eyes closed as intense pleasure spread through his body, his mind went blank and he moaned. A few moments of bliss, and then, “Aahh,” a desperate need overcame him. His bladder pounded at him from inside, _begging_ to be released. 

A dribbled leaked out his softening dick, but Chris tightened his grip, and Victor held back the rest. He panted, all his concentration on keeping his piss inside him. 

Yuuri kissed his cheek, and lowered back to the ground, watching. “Hold it, Vitya. Be a good boy for a bit longer.” Victor whined, his body writhing against the bonds, ropes cutting into his bladder, his legs straining. “You’re doing so well, we’re so proud of you.”

Blood rushed passed his ears, his heart was pounding. “You look so good,” came Chris’ voice. “So good all filled up for us. You're so desperate.” Victor moaned in agreement, gods he was about to burst. Chris gave one last squeeze, then he let go. 

With nothing to help him hold back, his muscles gave out. Piss exploded from him, hissing and spurting until it settled into a steady stream. Victor cried out and arched his back, the relief as good as a second orgasm. Yuuri massaged his bladder between the ropes, the pressure was still somewhat painful, but he didn’t care. He was pissing. He didn’t even know how pissing could feel so good. 

When Victor finished, there was a huge puddle beneath him. Piss dripped steadily from the chair to the tiles, and Yuuri and Chris’ jeans were soaked. His breathing settled, and his heart rate with it. Once the extreme sensations were gone, he was left with a fuzzy, warm, sleepiness. He slumped in his bonds. 

“Feel good?” asked Yuuri. 

“Mmhm,” was all Victor could manage. 

Yuuri laughed softly and got to work untying him. “I’m glad. Let’s get you to bed, you’ve worked hard.”

“But you and Chris…” he trailed off, unsure. 

“We can take care of each other,” said Chris, kissing his cheek reassuringly as Yuuri finished untying his hands. “You’ve given us quite a bit to think about.” He smirked suggestively, “Besides, it’s Yuuri’s turn tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> A please note that I am still not accepting requests for smut. I wrote this purely on a whim (with the requesters consent). Nudity yes, smut no. If you have a request, feel free to drop it in the comments below, or on Tumblr at https://katambrosius.tumblr.com/


End file.
